Power Rangers SPD Maxima Style Upgrade
by Anthony Wolfie Cruger
Summary: Maxima is just a new version that came to me during a vacation.


Power Rangers S.P.D

Special Edition, Maxima Style Morphing. Part one

"Yes Cruger, I'm sorry but he needs to see you alone, best if the meeting is in your office." Birdie said then cut the connection.

Anubis swore under his breath as his wife Aisynia walked in. She said "What crawled up you skin to make you say that?" He smiled when he saw her holding their son.

He said "Hey look my little buddy."Then heard his other son crying extra loud, and ran to see what happened.

He saw his brother hold his son away from one of the cadets. He was cradling the young pup, which seemed to calm him down.

Merono then gave the pup to his father very gently. Anubis smiled then said "Yeah, we got your name just right, Thunder." The pup stopped crying completely in his dad's arms.

He looked up and said "I demand an explanation for my little buddy's crying and I want it now!" The cadet hung his head low and said "I kind of dropped him but he caught him in time to keep him from getting hurt."

Anubis looked at his brother for an answer and got what he wanted when he said "Bro that's a total lie. I had to pull him away from this here cadet. He was slapping him on his poor little behind.

If I didn't he would have hurt him more then just that tiny bruise on his . . ." he was interrupted by Anubis saying "Hold my son for a minute." Though he didn't give him a choice in it.

The cadet started to back away, but Cruger grabbed him by the arm and started slapping the cadet ten times harder then he did the pup.

The slaps turned to punches in the face. He took notice when he heard his son start to laugh, that he was enjoying the show. It made him feel better, too.

He finally stopped when he saw all the blood on the floor. His brother and son were both laughing at the poor kid.

He was surprised to hear another males laughter and looked over to the rooms entrance. There stood his most hateful superior laughing as hard as possible.

He gained his composer quickly and said "That was funny, I was just coming to talk to you and yet I still get a show, too. Thanks I needed that laugh."

Anubis said "Hey sir, can you hold on a minute I need to take my son to Aisynia, ok."

He said "Ok I'll come with you, after all I do want to say hi to her real quick, if that's ok with you."

Anubis nodded as Merono gave him his son and teleported out of the base. The to canines walked side by side, which made Anubis uneasy. Normally Pit Bull would be beating him to death.

He figured that he didn't want to hit his grandson by accident. As they entered Cruger's living quarters, he could hear a slight growl from his son. He looked down at him and noticed he was looking right at Pit Bull bearing his sharp fangs at him.

Pit Bull noticed it too, and stepped away from his son-in-law. They both walked down the hall and into a room that said "If Walking By this Room Keep Quiet"

Inside this room was Aisynia, who was nursing Lightning at that moment. Even though Pit Bull had seen his late wife nurse before, it still shocked him.

It didn't effect Anubis at all. As he walked over and said "When you change his diaper don't kill me, ok." She looked up and asked "Why would I kill you?"

He said "Because there's a bruise on his well you know, his butt. It was the cadet we left in charge of babysitting today. For no reason he spanked him. That's why you'd kill me." he kissed her then put Thunder in his crib.

He squealed sharply then fell asleep. As Anubis turned to leave he rubbed Lightning on the head and said "See you later Junior. Protect mommy for me ok." then walked out with Pit Bull to walk to his office the two passed Lynx before entering through the door.

She listened outside of the office in order to help if it was needed. As for inside the office Pit Bull said "So I see that stupid feline that let you join S.P.D. knew what he was doing after all. Anubis you surprise me for still trusting me to be alone with you."

Anubis felt a little sweat start to fall down his face, then he saw it. He saw Pit Bull turning his paw into a fist. At this he pressed a button under his desk.

He did it just in time, too. Pit Bull lunged at him and started to punch his face hard. He was bleeding, yet Pit Bull showed him no mercy.

He said as he threw Anubis across the room "You're a fool. I hate your guts. I hate everything about you. I even hate those damn pups my daughter gave birth to. As long as they're the fruit of your loins, I'll always hate them."

With hearing this Lynx walked in and said Pit Bull Terrier, you're under arrest for the battery of an S.P.D. officer."


End file.
